doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Enrique Cervantes
) |familiares = |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} Enrique Cervantes es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano con más de 20 años de trayectoria, conocido por haber sido la voz del Androide N.º 16 en Dragon Ball Z, Ryōji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (versión original), Junpei Ryuzōji en Cazadores de duendes, Mojo Jojo en Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, Ray Rocket en Rocket Power, Bane en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende, Dr. Nefario en las películas de Mi villano favorito, Billy Stumps en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, Carlos Solís en Esposas desesperadas, Discord en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Ulysses Klaue en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Android_16.jpg|El Androide N.º 16 en Dragon Ball Z, es uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Ryoji Kaji.png|Ryōji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion. MojoJojo.gif|Mojo Jojo (2ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Mojo Jojo PPGZ.png| Mojo Jojo también en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. MLP-Discord1.png|Discord en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Fortuno.jpg|Fortuno (Jin) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. rayrocket.jpg|Ray Rocket en Rocket Power. Almirante Malkor.jpg|Almirante Malkor en Power Ranngers: Megaforce. Wall-e-promo.png|La voz de WALL·E. Profesor Cog.jpg|El Profesor Cog en Power Rangers Samurai: El choque de los Rangers Rojos (La película) y Power Ranngers: Megaforce. 300px-Junjie2-1-.jpg|Maestro Junjie en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. RAAM.png|General RAAM en Gears of War 3. 2346452-7_vandals_kalus_p.jpg|Capitan Kalus en Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5. Billystumps.png|Billy Stumps en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Max_Steel_Reboot_Extroyer-13-.jpg|Extroyer en Max Steel (2013). Predaking.jpg|Predaking en Transformers: Prime. DH_carlos.jpg|Carlos Solís en Esposas desesperadas. Bane_2283954b.jpg|Bane en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. Mike_Engel_Caballero.gif|Mike Engel en Batman: El caballero de la noche. 873-25853.gif|Quinn Abercromby en El reinado del fuego. The_Guardian_BR.jpg|Ben Randall en Guardianes de altamar. FF_sean.jpg|Sean Boswell en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. RF4RiseCalderón.png|Fenix "Rise" Calderón en Rápidos y furiosos. Tsu'tey_2.jpg|Tsu'Tey en Avatar. Jonny-english-reborn-.jpg|Johnny English en Johnny English Recargado. Captainhoward.jpg|Capitán Howard en Bad Boys. Welfred007.jpg|Wilfred en Mike, Lu y Og. ZebOrrelios.png|Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios en Star Wars: Rebels. Pitufo_Gruñón_Los_Pitufos_%28pelicula%29.png|Pitufo Gruñón en las películas de Los Pitufos. Dr. Nefario.jpg|Dr. Nefario en la saga de Mi villano favorito. Nick_Nitro.png|Nick Nitro en Pequeños guerreros. Harvey Thomas & Friends 2.png|Harvey de Thomas y sus amigos. Doc (Operacion escape).png|Doc en Operación escape (versión Viedocine). Dwalin.jpg|Dwalin en la trilogía de El Hobbit. Rocksteady_bio_pu1.jpg‎|Ivan Steranko / Rocksteady en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Murrayht.jpg‎|Murray la Momia en Hotel Transylvania y Hotel Transylvania 2. Fisher_Biskit.png|Fisher Biskit en Littlest Pet Shop. Manny_LEDH.png|Manny en La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut. Perry (Paranorman).jpg|Perry Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. PandaZooMoo.jpg|Panda en el canal ZooMoo. thumb|Enrique Cervantes con don [[Jorge Lavat y Rebeca Manríquez]] right|177x177px Filmografía Películas Djimon Hounsou *Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) - Sir Bedivere (trailer) *Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Vicario Imani *Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Jakande *El séptimo hijo (2014) - Radu *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) - Korath el perseguidor (trailer) *Diamante de sangre (2006) - Solomon Vandy Kevin Costner *McFarland: Sin límites (2015) - Jim White *Swing Vote (2008) - Ernest "Bud" Johnson *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Earl Brooks *Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Ben Randall *El misterio de la libélula (2002) - Joe Darrow (redoblaje) Graham McTavish *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Dwalin *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Dwalin *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Dwalin *Secretariat (2010) - Earl Jansen Nick Offerman *Grandes amigos (2015) - REI Dave *Los reyes del verano (2013) - Frank Toy *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Shlubb Rob Riggle *Comando Especial 2 (2014) - Sr. Walters *Comando Especial (2012) - Sr. Walters *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Detective Evan Martin Tyler Perry *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) - Alex Cross *Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) - Terry Brock *Star Trek (2009) - Richard Barnett Patrick Warburton *Ted 2 (2015) - Guy *Ted (2012) - Guy Kevin Durand *Condenados (2013) - John Mark Byers *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Emil Pangborn Nonso Anozie *El juego de Ender (2013) - Sargento James Dap (versión Diamond Films) *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Artus Nick Swardson *Son como niños 2 (2013) - Nick (trailer) *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Kenny George Lopez *Los Pitufos 2 (2013) - Pitufo Gruñón *Los Pitufos (2011) - Pitufo Gruñón Colin Quinn *Son como niños 2 (2013) - Dickie Bailey *Son como niños (2010) - Dickie Bailey Billy Zane *Venganza sangrienta (2013) - Quinn Grimaldi *Sólo tú (1994) - Falso Damon Nick Frost *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Nion *Kinky Boots (2005) - Don Laz Alonso *Avatar (2009) - Tsu'tey *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Fenix "Rise" Calderón Jordan Prentice *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) - Rock *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) - Rock Morris Chestnut *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Travis Sanders *Brigada 49 (2004) - Tommy Drake Anthony Anderson *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Mahalik (versión TV) *Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Mahalik Ice Cube *Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Craig Jones *Tres reyes (1999) - Jefe Elgin Otros *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) - Dr. Osmund (Michael Wincott) *Animales nocturnos (2016) - Detective Bobby Andes (Michael Shannon) *Jadotville (2016) - Moise Tshombe (Danny Sapani) *Zoolander 2 (2016) - Sting *El maestro del dinero (2015) - Lenny, el camárografo (Lenny Venito) *Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) - Tony Evers (Wood Harris) *La verdad oculta (2015) - Justin Strzelczyk (Matthew Willig) *007: Spectre (2015) - Cantinero de la clínica (Victor Schefé) *Tracers: Al límite (2015) - Lonnie (Chris Jackson) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Ulysses Klaue (Andy Serkis) *Babysitter's Black Book (2015) - Mark (Ryan McPartlin) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Dr. Lou (Gary Grubbs) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Dean Baker (Geoff Bell) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Vasilliy Bolotnikov (Jeremy Swift) *El regalo prometido 2 (2014) - Voces adicionales *El apostador (2014) - Neville Baraka (Michael K. Williams) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) - Sr. Brand (Burn Gorman) *RoboCop (2014) - Antoine Vallon (Patrick Garrow) *Sólo amigos? (2013) - Paramedico (Ennis Esmer) *Grace Unplugged (2013) - Jhonny Trey (James Denton) *El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Jean Jacques Saurel (Jean Dujardin) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Lou Camare (Paul Ben-Victor) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Presentador de History Channel (Liam Neeson) *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - T.J. (Kevin Rankin) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Yulian (Arata Furuta) *El mayordomo (2013) - Voces adicionales *Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Harry (Tom Hollander) *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Voces adicionales *Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) - Oliver Chamberlain (Martin Freeman) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Emil Pangborn (Kevin Durand) *Elysium (2013) - Spider (Wagner Moura) *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales *Una boda como todas (2013) - Andrew (Kyle Bornheimer) y Presentación *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Taxista (Pasha D. Lychnikoff) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Stoop (DeRay Davis) *El niño y el fugitivo (2012) - Senior (Ray McKinnon) *Playdate (2012) - Marcus *Piel verdadera (2012) - Voces adicionales *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Bane (Tom Hardy) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) - Vendedor en tienda (Michael Barra) *Cuando te encuentre (2012) - Keith Clayton (Jay R. Ferguson) *Red Tails (2012) - Sticks (Cliff Smith "Method Man") *Trespass (2011) - Elijah (Ben Mendelsohn) (3ª versión) *Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Heinz Kruger (Richard Armitage) *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Bruce (John Malkovich) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Sebastian el lobo (Bas Rutten) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Voces adicionales *Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Voces adicionales *Jack y Jill (2011) - Otto (Allen Covert) *Paul (2011) - Gus (David Koechner) *Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Ed (Justin Smith) *My Soul to Take (2010) - Quint (Lou Sumrall) *Jackass 3D (2010) - Manny Puig *Robin Hood (2010) - Sir Godfrey (Mark Strong) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Angel Ortiz (Sergio Peris-Mencheta) *Furia de titanes (2010) - Hermes (Alexander Siddig) *Confusión de amor (2010) - Scott McKnight (Common) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Poh Boy (Guillermo Diaz) *2012 (2009) - Príncipe saudí (Parm Soor) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Voces adicionales *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Mayor Dieter Hellstrom (August Diehl) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Gregg Beam (David Harbour) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Mike Engel (Anthony Michael Hall) *Clara y Francisco (2007) - Voces diversas (Doblaje mexicano) *Truco o travesura (2007) - Voz en informerciales #1 *30 días de noche (2007) - Gus Lambert (Grant Tilly) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Voces adicionales *Defensa diplomática (2006) - Will Butler (Ian Virgo) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Sean Boswell (Lucas Black) *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Antonio (Carlos Ponce) *La última carta (2006) - Darwin Tremor (Chris Pine) *Poseidón (2006) - Lucky Larry (Kevin Dillon) *Plan de vuelo (2005) - Obaid (Michael Irby) *El juego que hizo historia (2005) - Sr. Wallis (Jonathan Higgins) *La leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Ferroq (Raúl Méndez) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Rigg (Lyriq Bent) (doblaje TV) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Entrenador Reynolds (Paul Kiernan) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Voces adicionales *Soldado anónimo (2005) - Alan Troy (Peter Sarsgaard) *La marca de la bestia (2005) - Él mismo (Scott Baio) *La última escena (2004) - Agente Dawson (Troy Winbush) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Willie Little (Mike Colter) *Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) - Larry Gomez (Larry Bishop) *Rey Arturo (2004) - Dagonet (Ray Stevenson) *El Álamo (2004) - Sam (Afemo Omilami) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Voces adicionales *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Giorgio (Jody Racicot) *Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Miles (Drag-On) *El discípulo (2003) - Narrador e Insertos *S1m0ne (2002) - Hal Sinclair (Jay Mohr) *El reinado del fuego (2002) - Quinn Abercromby (Christian Bale) *Una noche muy tarde (2001) Pápa de Larry *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Mayor Jackson (Leland Orser) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Dwight (David Cross) *Rescatista de un criminal (2000) - Noel Quigley (Stephen Dillane) y Título *Scary Movie (2000) - Camarógrafo Kenny (Dan Joffre) *Scream 3 (2000) - Ejecutivo en estudio (Roger Corman) *8 mm (1999) - Daniel Longdale (Anthony Heald) *El diablo metió la mano (1999) - Ruck (Nicholas Sadler) *El tren atómico (1999) - Beau Randall (Erik King) *Hasta el último round (1999) - Rudy (Cylk Cozart) *Una difícil decisión (1999) - Marty Kantrowitz (Liev Schreiber) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) - Detective Eric Steadman (Götz Otto) *Aulas peligrosas (1998) - Entrenador Joe Willis (Robert Patrick) *Un romance muy peligroso (1998) - Ray Nicolette (Michael Keaton) *Mercury Rising (1998) - Tommy B. Jordan (Chi McBride) *Asteroide (1997) - Max (Brian Hill) *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (Ron Eldard) (2ª versión) *El más grande amor (1996) - Capitán Edward Smith (Harry Andrews) (archivo) *El protector (1996) - Agente Corman (John Slattery) (doblaje original) *Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Brodie Bruce (Jason Lee) *Marea roja (1995) - Vladimir Radchenko (Daniel von Bargen) *Bad Boys (1995) - Cap. Howard (Joe Pantoliano) (doblaje original) *Rápida y mortal (1995) - Ratsy (Raynor Scheine) *Magia en el agua (1995) - Voces adicionales *El Cuervo (1994) - Skank (Angel David) (doblaje original), Tin-Tin (Laurence Mason) (redoblaje) *El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Tom Bahlor (John Roselius) *Entre dos amores (1994) - Vincent Eastman (Richard Gere) *El perfecto asesino (1994) - Padre de Mathilda (Michael Badalucco) *Supercop (1992) - Voces adicionales *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 (1991) - Petzold (Ron Fassler) *Depredador 2 (1990) - El Scorpio (Henry Kingi) *Bullseye! (1990) - Postor iraní (Amir M. Korangy) y Voces adicionales *Darkman (1990) - Rudy Guzman (Rafael H. Robledo) *Dragones eternamente (1988) - Luke Wong Fei-hung (Sammo Hung Kam-Bo) *Fuerza Delta (1986) - Padre Nicolas (Shaike Ophir) (1986) (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Satipo (Alfred Molina) (redoblaje) *El Padrino II (1974) - Merle Johnson (Troy Donahue) (redoblaje) Anime Hikaru Midorikawa *Dragon Ball Z - Androide N.º 16 *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Androide N.º 16 Kiyoyuki Yanada *¡Oh, mi diosa! - Tamiya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Geki de Oso (temp. 2) Masashi Ebara *Cowboy Bebop - Andy Von de Oniyate (ep. 22) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Mojo Jojo Tomokazu Seki *Cazadores de duendes - Junpei Ryuzōji *Cazadores de duendes 2 - Junpei Ryuzōji Otros *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ryōji Kaji / Gendo Ikari (joven) / Insertos (doblaje original) *Cyborg 009 - Geronimo Jr./005 *Doraemon - Maestro (1ª voz) *Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales *Flint: El detective del tiempo - Merlock Holmes *Pokémon - Koga *Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Minero *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Fortuno (Jin) *Magical Doremi - Papá de Emilie *Burn Up Excess - Voces adicionales *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Kurata *Cowboy Bebop - Gibson (ep. 14) *Slam Dunk - Kazuki Hasegawa *Eyeshield 21 - Daikichi Komusubi (eps. 65-66) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Ox-Satán Películas de anime *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku - Freezer, Tooro *Dragon Ball Z: El combate final - Bio-Broly *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Yulian *Street Fighter II: La película - Vega (Balrog) y Director de cine *Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad - Hokushi Series animadas *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mojo Jojo (2ª voz) *Rocket Power - Ray Rocket *Kim Possible - Motor Ed *Looney Tunes - Lobo Feroz / Voces adicionales (cuarta etapa/redoblajes) *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Temas musicales *Mike, Lu y Og - Wilfred *El pequeño George - Harold *Ben 10 - Vance Vetteroy *Ben 10: Omniverse - Puerco (6ª temp. ep. 52) / Fistrick (6ª temp. ep. 55) *Sonic Underground - Voces adicionales *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Kalus *Thomas y sus amigos - Harvey (temp. 17) *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Vector *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Billy Stumps *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Maestro Junjie *Ugly Americans - Trabajador de planta de desechos tóxicos (ep. "La cosa consigue un empleo") *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Hans *Gormiti - Horror / Voces adicionales *Futurama - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 19) *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Teamo Supremo - Narrador *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Discord *Transformers: Prime - Predaking *Phineas y Ferb - Worthington Dubois (ep. 165) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Lok Durd / Otua Blank / Mebur Gascon *Littlest Pet Shop - Fisher Biskit *Max Steel - Extroyer *MAD - Bane / Martin Brody / Dominic Toretto / Hulk Hogan / WALL·E / voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Un show más - Piloto / Voces Adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Guardia de Wertold #2 *Star Wars: Rebels - Zeb Orrelios *ZooMoo - Panda *Tortugas Ninja - Ivan Steranko / Rocksteady *Goldie y Osito - Gigante *The Loud House - Oficial de policía / voces adicionales *Las Tres Mellizas - Moby Dick ep. 64 Películas animadas John DiMaggio *Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Robo-Santa *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Igner Roger L. Jackson *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Mojo Jojo *Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan - Mojo Jojo Russell Brand *Mi villano favorito 2 - Dr. Nefario *Mi villano favorito - Dr. Nefario Otros *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Manny (Ray Romano) (trailer 2) *Una familia espacial - Gordo en el bar *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Murray la Momia (Keegan-Michael Key) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Oaken (Chris Williams) (trailer) *Minions - Nefario *Metegol - Loco *Dinosaurios - Sarco *Pequeños guerreros - Nick Nitro *La familia del futuro - Entrenador *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Voces adicionales *Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales *Bionicle 3: Red de sombras - Voces adicionales *WALL·E - WALL·E *Brijes 3D - Anubis *ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Perry Babcock *Hotel Transylvania - Murray la momia (Cee-Lo Green) *Operación escape - Doc, Scorch Supernova (trailer) *El reino secreto - Grub *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Predaking *Aviones - Bravo *Intensa mente - Furia (trailer 1 y 2), Voces adicionales *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad - Blitzen *La abuela fue arrollada por un reno - Narrador/Jake adulto *La fiesta de las salchichas - Voces adicionales *Zootopia - Voces adicionales *Megamente - Voces adicionales *Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde - Voces adicionales Series de TV Ricardo Antonio Chavira *Esposas desesperadas - Carlos Solís *Monk - Jimmy Belmont *Castle - Congresista Alex Lopez Donald Faison *Despistados - Murray Duvall *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Justin (ep. 8) / Dashiell Calzone Otros *La Biblia - Samson (Nonso Anozie) *Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 - Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks) (temp. 6) *Anatomía según Grey (2004-2017) **Enfermero Tyler (Moe Irvin) temps. 1.ª-7.ª y 10.ª **Oficinista de la prisión (Marcus Terrell Smith) temp. 13, ep. 11 (280) *Lost - Edward Mars (Fredric Lehne) (2004-2010) *La oficina - Andy Bernard (Ed Helms) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Gordon (Jamie Harris), Soldado de ATCU (Jude Lanston) y Steve Wilson (Nelson Franklin) (versión Disney / Marvel) *Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Lemony Snicket (Patrick Warburton) *Emergencias urbanas - Tyrone "Ty" Davis Jr. *Dollhouse - Paul Ballard *Héroes - Claude Rains (Christopher Eccleston) *Better with You - Ben Coles *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Kelbo Russo *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Sardó (Richard Dumont) (voz base) **Flynn ("La historia del taxi fantasma") **Carl (La historia de Jake y los gnomos") **Verdugo ("La historia del campeón de los videojuegos") **El Arenero ("La historia del último deseo") **Viejo Corcoran ("La historia del viejo Corcoran") **Horrible Sonriente ("La historia del horrible sonriente") **Roy (Gilbert Gottfried) ("La historia de la estación 109.1") **Perch ("La historia de la visita inesperada") *El inmortal - Meloss *Glee, buscando la fama - Dustin Goolsby *Los Tudors - Thomas More (Jeremy Northam) (doblaje mexicano SHOWTIME DVD) *Agente Carter - Ray Krzeminski (Kyle Bornheimer) *Teen Wolf - Katashi / Silverfinger (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa), Árbitro (Brian Maierhofer), Marcel (Daniel Bonjour) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Almirante Malkor *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Professor Cog *Hermana, hermana - Margie (RuPaul) (ep. 23), Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Voces adicionales *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales *American Horror Story: Coven - Voces adicionales *Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Osmar Prado *Cuento encantado - Delegado Batoré *Amores Robados - Roberto (trailer) Sérgio Marone *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Ramsés *Josué, la tierra prometida - Ramsés (archivo, ep.59) Otros *Terra Nostra - Delegado Heriberto (Roberto Bomtempo) *Encantadoras - Gentil (Gustavo Gasparini) *La guerrera - Ricardo (Alexandre Barros) Miniseries *La Biblia - Sansón (Nonso Anozie) (ep. 3) Videojuegos *LEGO Dimensions - Bane *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Bane y Solomon Grundy *Gears of War - General Raam, voces Locust, Dirección y Voice Casting *Gears of War 2 - Tai Kaliso y General Raam *Gears of War 3 - Tai Kaliso y General Raam *Gears of War: Judgment - Tai Kaliso *Halo 3 - Voces adicionales *Halo: Reach - Coronel Holland *Diablo III - Templario *League of Legends - Alistar *Disney Infinity - Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *WALL·E - WALL·E Dirección de doblaje *Neon Genesis Evangelion (doblaje original) *Cazadores de duendes (parte I y II) *Despistados *Anatomía según Grey *Ugly Betty *Diablo III *Private Practice *Rocket Power *Eloise en el Plaza *Eloise en Navidad *Tombstone (redoblaje) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (temps. 2-4) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex *El juego del miedo VI *Teamo Supremo (redoblaje) *Plan de vuelo *Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra *Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills *Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! *El tren atómico *Buena Hamburguesa *Dean Spanley *Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella *La vida es ruda *Bodas y prejuicios *Aprendiz de detective *Veneno *Sin lugar para los débiles (versión Miramax) *Identidad sustituta *Becoming Jane *El niño con el pijama de rayas *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs *La reina *Un paso adelante *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D *Static Shock (primeros eps.) *A todo ritmo *Dan en la vida real (DVD Buena Vista) *La fuente del amor *Gears of War (videojuego) *Hunted *El último desafío *Una boda cualquiera *Halt and Catch Fire *Babysitter's Black Book *Alaska, Hombres primitivos *Los milagros de Jesús *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (primeros eps.) *Amigas cuando sea (personajes doblados en México) *Castle (temps. 7-8) *LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: ¡Vengadores reunidos! (personajes doblados en México) *Hank Zipzer *Atrapada en el medio *Acampados *Animales nocturnos Comerciales *Comercial de Gormitti *Comercial de Skittles: Descubre el arcoiris *Comercial de Best Day: ¡Nadie Puede con Nuestras Ofertas! Nueva Campaña Verano BestDay.Com.Mx 2012 *Voz de Mojo Jojo en cortos de Cartoon Network Curiosidades *Tuvo participación en un fandub para promocionar las películas de Rebuild of Evangelion con el doblaje del elenco original de Neon Genesis Evangelion, donde dobló a Ryōji Kaji, como lo hizo en la serie.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHIGi3_ga8U Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010